Total Blackout
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: Four teams. Eight animals. One pitch black room. The teams have to rely on their senses, except sight, to make it through these challenges. Will they succeed, or will they be deceived?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or Total Blackout. Both belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The lights turned on as eight animals surveyed their surroundings. They all found themselves in a large room with four platforms before them. Skipper turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski, analysis stat."

"Well sir, it appears we are in a large room, possibly another kidnapping."

Skipper cursed under his breath before looking at the other animals in the room. He saw the rest of his team and, to his dismay, four villains, "What kind of sick, 'taking over the world' plan have you come up with this time Blowhole?"

Blowhole looked offended, "Don't look at me Skipper, I haven't a clue where we are."

"Nor do we," Savio added.

"Is it just me or does it seem like we're always being pulled into these types of situations?" Hans mused.

Clemson only shrugged, "Somehow I get the feeling this is another author kidnapping."

"Oh how right you are Clemson!" Shouted a familiar voice. A female brown squirrel stepped out with a smug, almost sinister grin, "Welcome to Total Blackout!"

The others groaned as Private asked, "What's Total Blackout?"

"I'm glad you asked Private cuz I was just getting to that. This, is a game show where you all will be put into four teams of two. Your partner is standing next to you."

Skipper and Private were at the far end. Kowalski and Rico were next to them. Blowhole and Savio were up next. Finally, Hans and Clemson were at the end closest to Angel.

Angel continued, "So the rules are simple, basically you all will go into a room and will be given a goal that you and your partner must reach. But here's the thing, the rooms will be pitch black, hence the name of the show. Once you step in, you must rely on other senses besides sight to reach your goal. Keep in mind, anything could be in there."

"So what happens if we fail?" Savio asked.

"Just getting to that. Your efficiency in each stage will determine whether you stay or go. You'll know if you're out or not by jumping into the four platforms. The losing team will fall through while the others go onto the next round."

Kowalski raised an eyebrow ridge, "There's something at the bottom to break our fall right?"

Angel froze and looked around the room, as if thinking about something. Her silence nerved the others. After a few minutes, she smiled widely, "Yeah totally. Don't worry, you guys'll be fine. Now lets get started."

Reluctantly, they all went through a large door which Angel motioned them to go through. Once they all left, Angel said to herself, "Hermione make a note. Put mattresses at the bottom of the shoots."

A voice chuckled, "**What's the point if they don't get hurt?**"

"Cállate, Justine. You have no say." Angel followed in after the others.

* * *

Skipper and Private stood before a larger door. Private whimpered, "Skipper, do you think Angel would really hurt us?"

"Course not Private. Angel is one of the nicest people we know..." Skipper paused and rubbed his beak, "At least I think she is."

Just then, the lights went out, leaving the two penguins in complete darkness. Skipper tensed as Private shook. The large door opened, signaling the two to walk in.

* * *

Hans held on to Clemson's hand, "Do you see anything Clemmy?"

"No. Angel had me put on a blindfold remember."

_Okay guys, the challenge is simple. Each of you alternate biting into six doughnuts, each filled with a special filling. Your task is to find out what that filling is._

"Really?" Clemson asked, "That's it? Not so bad."

* * *

Blowhole felt a paw on his side and screamed.

_Calm down Blowhole, each room has two guards in the room who will lead you two to where you need to be._

"Why didn't you say that when we stepped in!?" He snapped. A familiar snicker was heard beside him, "... Cartoongirl? Is that you next to me. Please tell me it's you."

Cartoongirl stopped, but her smile stayed as she lead Blowhole to a long table with six plates. Ocean followed with Savio. Both had on night-vision goggles.

_Blowhole, you're up first._

**Doughnut filling 1: Mayo**

Blowhole felt with his flippers on the table and found a doughnut. He hesitantly took a bite and spit it out, "What was in that!?"

_You tell me. That's the challenge._

The dolphin made a face as he tried to find the taste, "Uh... Cream?"

A buzzer went off. _Nope, try again._

* * *

Kowalski took a bite out of the first doughnut and shuddered as the taste settled in, "... Mayo?"

A ding went off. _Nice. You got it right on the first try._

He made a face, "Who puts mayo as a doughnut filling?"

DBL giggled at his expression.

_Rico, you're up._

* * *

Skipper felt for the first doughnut and took a big bite. He gagged at the amount in his mouth.

Karen covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Private looked worried, "Skipper, are you alright?"

Skipper shuddered, "F-fine Private. Mayo?"

DING

_Way to go, first try. Private, your turn_.

**Doughnut filling 2: Soap**

Private whimpered as he took his doughnut. One bite had him spitting all over the floor. "That's soap!"

DING

* * *

Clemson took a bite and cringed, "Ugh it's slimy... Slime?"

BUZZ

_Try again._

Taking another bite, Clemson savored the flavor before sticking out his tongue, "Soap?"

DING

**Doughnut filling 3: Chocolate**

Hans patted his back, "At least that's not as bad as Mayo." He took a bite out of the third doughnut and scrunched his beak, "Mayo doesn't taste good with chocolate."

DING

Clemson gaped, "You got chocolate? No fair."

* * *

Kowalski bit out of the third doughnut, "Well that's certainly better than the first. Chocolate."

DING

_You guys are flying through this. But there's still three more to go._

* * *

Blowhole bit out of the third, "... It's chocolate."

DING

**Doughnut filling 4: Tissue paper**

"This is so easy, not a challenge at all," Savio said as he took the fourth doughnut. He opened and closed his mouth, moving his tongue around to get whatever was in his mouth out, "Ack! I can't 'ell wha' it is. Feathers?"

BUZZ

"Uh... Paper."

BUZZ

_Close, but not quite._

* * *

Private bit into the fourth doughnut and stuck his tongue out, "'Ere's no taste. Na'kins."

BUZZ

He groaned as he took another bite, "Tissues?"

BUZZ

_Ooh, very very close._

Another bite, "Hmm, you said it was close before... Tissue paper?"

DING

"Nice going, Private," Skipper complimented.

* * *

Clemson bit into the doughnut, hoping it was something good like the previous one. He was wrong. His tongue went in and out, trying to get the paper substance out of his mouth, "Egh, i' s'uck i' 'y mou'... um... Ti'ue 'a'er.

_I'm assuming you said tissue paper, so..._

DING

**Doughnut filling 5: Grass**

Hans patted his back again as Clemson tried getting the bits and pieces out of his mouth. He took the next one and bit into it. He tried looking for a taste, but nothing came to him, just small, thin pieces of whatever it was spread all around his mouth, "I can't taste anything... Cloth?"

BUZZ

Hans groaned as he took another bite, "I don't know! I don't taste anything! Uh... Leaves?"

BUZZ

"UGH!"

* * *

Blowhole seemed to be getting more annoyed as the game went on. He took a bite, "... Grass? You put grass in a doughnut?"

DING

"Who puts grass in a doughnut!? And why!?"

_This girl, for this game._

* * *

Kowalski braced himself for the next filling and nearly spit it out, "Eh... Grass?"

DING

**Doughnut filling 6: Jalapeño**

He sighed with relief, "One more Rico. We can do this."

Rico nodded and took the next doughnut. He spit it out and started fanning his mouth, "Ho'! Ho'! Ho'!

_But why is it hot?_

"Ho' sauce!"

BUZZ

* * *

Private carefully bit into the last doughnut and immediately coughed it out. Skipper patted his back as he tried to guess what it was, "Peppers!"

BUZZ

"Something spicy!"

BUZZ

_Something specific?_

"He's just a boy!" Skipper cried. Erik looked sympathetically at Private as he continued coughing.

"Jalapeño!"

DING

_See, now was that so hard?_

* * *

Clemson desperately tried to cool his mouth down while guessing what it was, "Bell peppers! Wasabi! Hot sauce! Chile peppers! Jalapeño!"

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! DING!

_Not a fan of that one were you?_

* * *

Savio, being a fan of spicy foods, let the taste linger before answering, "Jalapeño."

DING

_Wow, you handled that a lot better than the others did._

"I've always kind of liked spiciness."

* * *

**_Later_**

Angel smiled as she looked at everyone before her, "I can tell you're all very mad at me."

Indeed, they were as they sent glares and scowls in her direction.

"Now, since there are teams of two, here's how elimination's gonna go down," she chuckled, "Get it? Go DOWN. Cuz' that's how you leave the game... Anyway, the two teams that performed the most efficiently are safe and will go onto the next round. The remaining four individuals will each step in front of a platform and jump. The team that performed better of the last two will be safe. The losing team will fall through and never come back."

The teams all looked down at the platforms and gulped. None of them knew what they'd find down at the bottom, if there was something at the bottom. The way Angel eyed the platforms and chuckled to herself made the others nervous.

She continued, "So, the two safe teams are..."

* * *

**And so begins a new fic of mine while having at least two others in need of attention. I'm a terrible author.**

**Hermione: You shouldn't put yourself down like that.**

**Raven: She's been putting herself down like that for years.**

**Hermione: *looks at her sternly* And whose fault is that?**

**Hey, no fighting in the A/N. I've already told you guys this. So I didn't put the winning teams for a reason. I don't know who won just yet. I'll be putting up a poll on my profile and you readers get to choose Who you want to go to the next round. The two teams with the most votes are safe and the team with the least votes will be eliminated. So, go to my profile and vote for your favorite! Until next chapter!**


End file.
